


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barista Taekwoon, Depressed Taekwoon, Depression, Falling In Love, Hurt Taekwoon, M/M, Momma Cha, Popular Seungri, Sad Taekwoon, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Seungri-centric, Shy Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Slice of Life, Suicidal Thoughts, Taekwoon-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Taekwoon,a heavily depressed college student,leaves his number graffitied on a bathroom stall in the school gym in hope that just maybe,someone would care if he was no longer on this earth.He wasn't actually expecting someone to call.And he definitely wasn't expecting for the person calling to be the campus idol,Lee Seungri.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri





	Untitled

**1:52 PM**

**Hakyeon:** _Are you okay?_

**Hakyeon:** _You haven't been answering my texts recently_

**Hakyeon:** _You haven't relapsed have you?_

**Hakyeon:** _Please just text me back Taekwoonie_

**Hakyeon:** _I'm starting to get worried about you_

Taekwoon sighed as he looked over the series of texts sent by his best friend Hakyeon. _He really shouldn't bother worrying about someone as pathetic as me._ He thought self-deprecatingly.


End file.
